Силовая пика
Силовая пика, также называемая оглушающая дубина — название нескольких похожих видов оружия, которые развивались независимо в разных расах и цивилизациях галактики. Наконечник пики имеет вибро-лезвиевую насадку с парализующим модулем, который может обездвижить взрослого вуки, используя нервный импульс, аналогичный шокового режиму в бластерной винтовке. Импульс работает, перегружая нервную систему, эффективно вводя жертву в бессознательное состояние. Когда вибро-лезвие включено на максимальную мощность, оно может прорезать стальные переборки и легко травмировать живых существ. Настройки управления и генератор питания находятся в рукоятке пики. Нужно также заметить, что силовая пика не имеет ничего общего с Силой. Использование thumb|left|Один из [[Императорская гвардия|Императорских гвардейцев Палпатина, вооруженный силовой пикой.]] Силовые пики впервые появились во время Восстания Бенгали. Ситхи-убийцы использовали силовые пики во время Темных войн при охоте на Джедаев по всей галактике. Они также использовались служанками-Эчани Эйтрис. Силовые пики используют для колющих атак: благодаря их длине, у пик значительная зона досягаемости. Древко делается из графита таким образом, чтобы гнуться, а не ломаться во время боя. Во время Войн клонов силовые пики использовали чувствительные к Силе солдаты-клоны, X1 и X2. В ходе Великого истребления джедаев X1 сражался пикой в поединке со своим генетическим отцом, рыцарем-джедаем Фалоном Греем. Также они использовались Стражой Сената и Имперскими Королевскими охранниками. Метровая пика удерживала посторонних от важной персоны. Но большинство пик было просто статусным оружием, которое редко использовалось на практике. Тем не менее, когда генерал Гривус захватывал в плен Канцлера Палпатина, его охрана использовала свои пики, чтобы отключить двух генеральских телохранителей. thumb|сложенная силовая пика Хотя большинство видело их у Императорских Королевских стражей, которые носили популярную модель Контроллер СП производства Соро-Сууб, силовые пики также состояли на вооружении у широкого ряда планетарных силовых ведомств и полиции, включая силы безопасности Нирама . Они прекрасно справляются с контролем жертвы. Силовые пики часто использовали при абордаже кораблей, так как позволяли атакующим прорезать ими переборки и шлюзы, а также были удобны для работы в ограниченном пространстве. Появления * Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух * Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти * Дарт Мол: Взаперти * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Звёздные войны. Республика: Конец бесконечности * Странствия джедая: Ложный мир * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * TopWorld * Who Goes Thaere? * Медстар I: Военные хирурги * * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * * * * Лабиринт зла * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Звёздные войны. Чистка: Скрытый клинок * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * * * Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure * * * * Хан Соло и все ловушки рая * Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * Реванш Хана Соло * Закулисные игры * Jedi's Honor * Tatooine Manhunt * Otherspace * Riders of the Maelstrom * Scavenger Hunt * Black Ice * Кладбище Альдераана * * * * * Звёздные войны. Империя: Измена * Star Wars: Empire at War * Повстанческие силы: Цель * Повстанческие силы: Заложник * Повстанческие силы: Отступник * Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * * * * The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk * Тени Империи (комикс) * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade * Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees * The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Queen of the Empire * * Выбор принцессы Леи * Алая Империя * Дети джедаев * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание * Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * Наследие Силы: Ярость }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Источники * * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe * * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * Star Wars Campaign Pack * Imperial Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Death Star Technical Companion * Star Wars Gamemaster Kit * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One * Wanted by Cracken * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору * Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * The Star Wars Planets Collection * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * The Far Orbit Project * Энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды * Handbook 2: Crimson Empire * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * * * Tempest Feud * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии * Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Галактика интриг * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit * Star Wars: Force Collection * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * Твердыни сопротивления}} Смотри также * Электропика * Статическая пика Ссылки и примечания Категория:Оружие по алфавиту Категория:Силовые пики